


It's Supposed To Be Fun

by InkfaceFahz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkfaceFahz/pseuds/InkfaceFahz
Summary: As triumphant and exciting their win against Karasuno was, It took several months for Moniwa to learn how hard it was on the other team's ace. This doesn't sit well with him at all.





	It's Supposed To Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> A Asahi+Moniwa friendship drabble for my Moniwa art and fic marathon I'm working on through the summer!

“You’re the boy Nametsu-chan said wanted to come over, right?” The question from the glasses-wearing girl who he recalled was Karasuno’s manager came off as rhetorical, so Moniwa merely responded politely in the affirmative. 

“What did you need?” She tilted her head, dark hair pouring over one shoulder peeking out from behind the door to the gym. Somebody behind her shouted. 

“KIYOKOOOO--” 

“One moment!” She replied with a much more forceful call than the tone she’d been using.

“I -- I know it’s impolite to interrupt like this, and while your team is training for the Spring High, but… is it possible I could talk to Azumane-san?” Moniwa glanced towards the ground at the end of the sentence. 

Kiyoko blinked. “Asahi?” 

“Let me go see,” she said, and she stepped away, calling his name. Sawamura happened to spot Moniwa at the doorway, and waved with a smile. They knew each other casually, but most of Karasuno were entirely strangers to him outside what he knew of their play styles on the court. 

“Uh, good afternoon, Moniwa-san?” Naturally, Asahi was another boy his age he had to crane his neck to look in the eye, arguably the most frustrating part about how high the average height of high school players was. Moniwa honestly couldn’t see the scariness, or reasons for rumor-mongering all manner of distasteful stuff that traveled from school to school as gossip about Asahi. Maybe the sorts of things people assumed about Aone and Kamisaki made him doubt gossip of that nature. He certainly didn’t have a scary expression one would expect from the rumors. He had an open expression, albeit, at the moment, slightly confused. 

“Azumane-san, hello. I wasn’t sure if I needed to introduce myself,” Moniwa added in haste. 

“No, I remember. You’re a good captain. A little like Daichi.” 

“Was captain,” Moniwa corrected, before wanting to sink into the floor. He decided to get to the point. 

“Do you remember the match we played this past February?” 

Asahi scuffed his foot. “Yeah, I remember.” Between his anxieties and the fight with Noya, the first couple months of his third year were rough. His expression didn’t reveal much about that, save for a brief downcast glance. 

Moniwa’s own anxiety was now running into overdrive, and to Asahi’s immense surprise he abruptly bowed apologetically saying, “I have to apologize. I’m so sorry.” 

“Wha -- what?” 

“I remember my own feelings over that game. Every game my team won while I was captain made me so -- proud to be on the same side of the net as them. But... “ He straightened back up and looked Asahi square in the eyes with intensity in them that surprised the meeker teen. 

“All I played volleyball to do… was to play with my teammates. I never would have wanted my opponent to be so demoralized by a match that they quit. That… isn’t a victory I like,” he said, quietly. 

“Which is why... I’m glad you were playing when we lost in the Inter-High,” he added, after a moment. 

Asahi was a little stunned. “How’d you know about me quitting because of that game?” 

“Oh, your #10… he and Aone-kun seem to be friendly. He’s very talkative,” Moniwa said, both of them wearing wry smiles on their faces. 

“Well, a bit,” Asahi smiled and leaned his arm against the wall. 

“It must have taken a while to get out here, Moniwa-san. Were you really that worried about this?” 

“It was hard, after that game, but you didn’t have to apologize for anything,” he continued. “You should be able to enjoy winning, even if you just want everyone to have fun. And a lot of things have changed. Maybe I’m still worried, about all sorts of things. But my team’s counting on me. And I’m counting on them.” 

“You understand what I mean by that, right?” 

“... Yea, I do,” Moniwa said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Well, I’m sorry I interrupted you, good luck at --” 

“Well, Suga-san had a prep class for entrance exams so we’re down a setter today. You’re already here -- let’s play a few 3v3s against our first years. You play to have fun, right?” Asahi held the door to the gym open, Moniwa staring in confusion, faintly blushing. “Maybe you’ve got a few pointers for Kageyama, if you helped train your school’s first-year setter. Must’ve been hard.” 

Moniwa smiles, his tension and anxiety breaking a little. “I’ll tell you about it after we try to beat your first-years.”


End file.
